Hatred for Love
by Beautiful Despair
Summary: Harry and Draco find out a new fact about about each other, that they would have never guessed. Will they end up forgetting about it, or accept it?


A deep sigh filled the cold air, and Draco leaned back on the stone wall, his gray eyes piercing the night from under a black hood. With a growl he brushed bright blonde hair from his eyes. A sound caused him to jump, and he looked back, scowling.

'If it isn't Potter…' he thought with a smirk, but it was not as violent as it could be, and normally was. He watched with amusement as Harry sped pass him, not even realizing the Slytherin was there. Draco laughed lightly and quietly, his breath fogging in the air, snowflakes just now starting to fall.

'I wonder why he is in such a hurry…' he thought, then shook his head to push the thoughts back into his mind, 'Why do you care Drac? It's not as if it matters…' He could not help looking back in the direction Harry had left, and found himself thinking.

"Damn it Draco, stop acting like this!" He growled to himself, "Must be the butterbeers getting to me…" he muttered. It wasn't his fault that some of the other Slytherins wanted to party….just his fault he had gone with them.

"I'm not drunk…" he said quietly, trying to convince himself, "Just not too steady on my feet. I'm sure it will be gone by the time I get back to Hogwarts…" He slowly started to walk back to the school, not paying attention to his surroundings until he tripped over a stone. With a snarl he kicked it, and swore when he stubbed his toe.

"Bloody brilliant…" he growled, "Not only am I tipsy, find myself staring at Potter's ass, I have to be stupid enough to stub my damn toe…" He froze, and his eyes narrowed, "Wait…" he said, "I was staring at his ass….am I going gay!" he demanded, disgusted at the thought, "It may, just MAY be ok with anyone else, but NOT Potter!"

He shivered, pulling his cloak in closer, laughing at himself, "I think you are a bit more then 'tipsy' Draco. 'Drunk' seems like the right word to me…" He could not help but to think about what he saw though. The image of Harry walking away came to his mind, and Draco found himself smiling at the thought.

"Damn it all! Bloody hell!" he yelled, hitting his forehead with a fist lightly, "Stop thinking about it Draco!" It popped into his head again, and he sighed deeply, "Ok, try to stop thinking period…" Still didn't work.

Bloody hell. He would die of it kept doing this.

Once he was at the school, he sighed in relief. The effects of the butterbeer had worn off, and he felt perfectly fine.

Except for the fact he couldn't get that bloody image out of his head.

Draco made his way to the Slytherin common room, and stopped at the portrait.

"Password?" the painting asked, and Draco sighed.

"Chocolate Frog…" he said, and the painting swung open to reveal a fireplace heated room, candles casting a warm glow, and other Slytherins were gathered around a chessboard.

Regaining his composure, he walked into the room and sat down, but he could not forget what had happened…

Harry's POV

It's not really my fault that I was late….well maybe it was. Hermione and Ron wanted to meet me in the commons. With a groan I settled down on the chair, holding a steaming cup of tea in my almost frozen hands.

A nervous Hermione paced, her hands behind her back, a look of distant thought on her face. Ron watched her, a unknown emotion in his eyes, but I shrugged it off. It was always like this. At last she looked at me, not the floor.

"Draco was there? Are you positive?" she asked me, and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yes he was. Watching me, actually…" I said, my thoughts going back to that moment, when I had heard his snickering laughter, his pale eyes on me.

A shiver ran down my spine, and I slightly shook it off, not wanting the others to notice. But, despite my efforts, Ron gave me a look, one full of curiosity, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You ok Harry?" he asked, and Hermione looked to Ron, then back to me, a wrinkle of thought between her eyes.

"Yes Harry, are you alright? You haven't been yourself ever since you got back…" I looked down to my tea, faking a yawn.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just a little tired…" I lied, and Ron shrugged, going back to playing a game of Wizard's Chess, but ever questioning Hermione didn't buy it. Not one bit.

"Can I speak with you over here?" she asked me, and I sighed, standing. Placing the cup on a wooden table, I walked over to where she had been. Ron looked up at glared at me, but I ignored it. I leaned back against the wall, and Hermione faced me, eyes serious.

"Something is up…" she said, "What is going on?" she demanded. I glared at her, or at least tried to pretend to glare.

"I'm perfectly fine. You don't like Ron and I bugging you about things, so stop trying to find out what's going on with my life!" I hissed, trying to make her back off, even though I know I would regret making her mad. A look of hurt crossed her face, and she narrowed her eyes, turning on her heel.

"Fine…but when you want to tell me, you know you can…" she stated, sitting back down by Ron, cracking open one of her books, and soon she was pulled into the pages that she did not notice me walk back to my room, and Ron was…well…being Ron.

Draco's POV

How could this be happening to me? Did I do something wrong, drink something wrong? Bloody hell, did the two half-wits Crabe and Goyle jinx me for crying out loud? What was going on with me? I can't believe I found myself staring at The-Boy-Who-Will-Not-Die's ass! Someone please kill me now. Of all the people it had to be Potter. Weasel would have been revolting, but better then scar-face.

I laid back on my bed, looking up at the pitch black ceiling. Crabe was snoring in the bed next to mine, and Goyle was muttering about…well I don't know what he was saying. Couldn't understand a damn word coming out of his mouth, not like I ever could. I laughed quietly. Not like I cared.

"Draco, what are you going to do?" I asked myself. What would I do? I can't just walk up to him and say 'Hey, you have a nice ass.' and walk away.

Or could I? Good gods, I had to stop these thoughts! Standing up slowly, I looked around, grabbing my coat and my wand. I quietly walked out of the commons, lighting up the tip of my wand so I could see. I walked down the hall, the floor board creaking occasionally, and I froze when I heard footsteps. This could not be good.

The footsteps stopped when I did, and I heard a muffled curse. Instantly my light went out, and I swore.

"Who's there?" I demanded of the voice, and I could tell that the other person frowned. How, I don't know.

"If I tell you, you must tell me who you are." it said back, and I sighed deeply.

"Fine. Draco. You're turn." I could hear more footsteps, coming my way this time, but they stopped. I could hear the other person's heartbeat they were so close.

"Draco, what in the blazes are you doing here?" the voice demanded, and I recognized that tone, the anger.

"Potter!" I hissed, "I believe I was walking here first…" I stated, standing up taller. I heard a laugh, and unintentionally my spine shivered. Damn it.

"I am allowed to walk as much as I please, Malloy…" he spat, and I sneered.

"Is that so?" I demanded, and took a hasty step forwards. Apparently so did Potter, and I froze when a pair of lips met mine. Potter and I froze, not realizing what had happened. Without thought my hand went on his hip, then I pulled away with a yell of disgust.

"Bloody hell! What the fuck are you doing!" I yelled, although quiet enough so the teachers wouldn't hear me. Potter glared at me, and I felt my face flush. At least it was dark.

"I want to ask you the same question! You kissed me first!" he yelled back, and I knew he was a deep red as well. I sighed.

"Ok, how about we forget all of this? It was merely an accident. After all, we couldn't see…" I pointed out.

"True…" he said, "Fine. We both go back to our dorms and forget this happened…" I heard him turn around and quietly head back to his dorm, as I walked back to mine.

Well that was rather entertaining, although forgetting about all of that would be quite a challenge.


End file.
